Games in which the outcome is determined by chance are well known. Some such games have been specifically designed for play before a television audience. Games of chance may be divided into two groups. In one group, the number of possible outcome combinations is generally very great so that the chance of a match with a particular predetermined combination is very small. As there is typically only one winner per draw the winnings may be a very large multiple of the stake. For example, in "lotto" a succession of counters (each counter bearing a unique number) is drawn at random from a set of counters. The drawing is conducted in a television studio, the result of each draw being displayed to a television audience. To prolong excitement counters may be drawn in succession over a period. If a member of the audience is able to match the drawn number combination with a predetermined combination that audience member is a game winner. In other lotteries a sequence of say 6 digits is drawn to yield a random 6 digit number.
An apparatus suitable for games of this kind is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,728 whereby numbers may be selected at random, for example six numbers may be selected from 40, to designate a winning lottery number. 40 balls, six being of a different colour from the remaining 34, are randomly mixed and then fall at random into a conduit whereby all 40 balls are arranged in a random sequence which is fed in succession into a wheel having peripheral receptacles so that each receptacle receives in succession the next ball of the sequence. Each receptacles is numbered and those numbers corresponding to the six differently coloured balls define the six numbers selected as the random outcome. By turning the wheel slowly the outcome of disclosure of the draw may be prolonged.
Games in the first group have a fixed stake and tend to be perceived by players as having outcome determined solely by luck.
In the second group are games such as roulette, in which fewer combinations are available. With games of this group a player may wager different amounts on chosen outcomes for each "play" or "spin". For example a player may bet on whether the roulette ball will select a particular one of 36 numbered slots, an odd or even number, a black or red number, and so on. In such games the odds in favour of various possible outcomes are readily appreciable so that players feel they can optimise their chances of winning by systematic play and can exercise skill in adjusting wagers according to odds. Such games are considered to be more participatory, engaging and entertaining. Furthermore each spin takes some time extending the excitement of each game. However the maximum odds for any particular wager are generally a small multiple of the wager, for example 35 to 1 for a 36 compartment roulette wheel having one non-paying slot. GB 1,113,668 describes a roulette-type game in which at least two identifiably different balls are used in succession. This facilitates a player placing a "doubles bet" (ie equivalent to betting on the outcome of a combination of two successive plays of the wheel) increasing the range of odds available and extends the excitement over a longer period.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,113 describes a game in which six groups of differently coloured balls are randomly mixed in six ganged chambers simultaneously and then when a gate is activated one coloured ball is selected at random from each group yielding a combination of six selected colours. By duplicating colours a range of odds for various combinations can be provided for each spin. Since the outcome after mixing is determined virtually instantaneously after mixing this game lacks the excitement of most games in the second group.
There remains an unsatisfied demand for games which provide an apparent simplicity in assessing the odds of various outcomes, which provide scope for wagers covering a wide range of odds spanning from high to low probability, and which are exciting to play.